Races
These are the many races of Ragnor. The race that is randomly generated for your character will greatly impact your quest, storylines, and other things about your roleplay. Races with a * beside them are currently unplayable. Humans The humans are the largest race in Ragnor. They were the first to arrive, and have spread quickly across the island. Humans have round faces and rounded ears. While they vary in colour, shape and size, most humans on Ragnor are tanned and freckled from working in the sun, strong and full of stamina from the work they do, and have either blond or red hair and blue eyes. Hometown: Peltstos Village Elves The elves are full of magic and wisdom. Arriving after the humans, their origins are a mystery, but they stick to the forests, preferring to stay clear of the bustle and noise of the human cities. They trade precious stones and beautifully carved wooden figures in exchange for cloth and grain. Elves tend to be tall and slender, with brownish skin, brown hair, and dark brown eyes. They have slightly angular faces, pointed ears, and large almond-shaped eyes. Hometown: Vanishing Village Midnight Folk The Midnight Folk are mysterious and elusive. It is thought that they are the third race of Ragnor, and suspected that they are in some way related to the elves, but nothing more is known about them. They stick to the deepest forests, and are rarely seen. Rumour suggests that their shape changes as night falls. The Midnight Folk have triangular shaped faces, pointed ears, and large slanted eyes with vertical pupils. Hometown: Drathgar Village Dwarves Dwarves mine gold, silver, and other metals from their caverns and caves. They work almost constantly, and are the richest race in Ragnor. Dwarves are shorter than most of the other races, and generally have bushy, curly brown or red hair, and golden eyes. Hometown: Callous Mines Goblins Most every race is wary of the goblins, and with good reason. They are sly, sneaky tricksters, always plotting and planning to find ways to get what they want or need. Goblins have oily, greenish skin, longish noses, and large pointed ears. They are roughly the same height as dwarves, although are much skinnier, with longer arms and legs and very long bony fingers. Hometown: Fiery Doom Dragnets Dragnets are a dragon-human hybrid. Born long before the races moved to Ragnor, they were the last race to arrive in Ragnor. Dragnets have human form, but are far stronger and more powerful than most humans. They also often have odd-coloured hair and eyes, reflecting their dragon heritage. Hometown: Mountainpeak Village Merfolk These elusive water-dwelling creatures have pale blue skin, and green seaweed-like hair. Their eyes are a brilliant orange, that seems to glow through the murky waters where they live. Merpeople have an upper human body, but their lower half looks more like a fish, or a dolphin. They have webbed hands to help push their way through water, and their upper half has very thick skin to minimise water drag. Merfolk rely on shards of the the Analaithe Crystal to give them legs and lungs that function on land. Once they are above the surface of the water they are generally slow and clumsy.